Day's End
by Evidence
Summary: Jack was seperated from his wife for three months; how did that happen? J/S


Title: Day's End

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: This is my first WaT fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.

Jack Malone sat on a red stool nursing a glass of scotch. He watched the liquid move up and down in the glass as he brought it to his lips. He had never felt this feeling of the world caving in. He couldn't think straight; his mind could only grasp the amber look of his drink.

He had not been prepared for what had awaited him at home. The hurt in Marie's eyes, the contempt in her voice. The accusations slipping off her drunken tongue. It had been a good day. A parent had been reunited with his missing son. Jack had gone home in good spirits. Marie met him at the door.

She started right in telling him that she had discovered his affair, which a "friend" at work had confided to her, the betrayal. Friend? What friend at work? His friend? Jack knew only Vivian was privy to the facts. He trusted her to never reveal what she knew was happening. Who would know? Had they not been careful? Would their affair be used against him?

Marie slurred her words and pleaded with her eyes for him to set her straight. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to her anymore or himself. He admitted the truth, "Yes, I've had an affair."

She took the truth hard. She sat on the couch letting her chest heave with sobs. "How could you! How many affairs have you had?"

He couldn't admit to her only one, somehow it seemed crueler. Instead he stayed silent.

"Is it just sex?" she moaned.

Jack held back his tongue. It was far from just sex for him, he loved her. She meant the world to him. He couldn't tell Marie that.

"I want you out of here!" She wouldn't listen to him trying to explain that their marriage had been over for a long time.

He understood though. If he had been in her shoes, he would've felt the same way. There was no time for excuses. He told her he would find a place in the morning.

"I'm sorry," he said closing the door behind him. He truly was. He never meant to hurt Marie. He knew his relationship with his daughters were forever alerted. He had fallen out of love long ago but never could find the words to tell her. It had been easier to keep up the façade and have everything stay routine. Jack had never meant to fall in love with another woman, it just happened. The sneaking around, the lies suddenly became old hat to him. It was becoming increasingly harder to look at himself in the mirror. He never thought he would be a cheater, he had despised those men. He had fallen in love with someone who wasn't his wife.

He ordered another scotch and called her. His life was about to change. Maybe now she could have a bigger place in it. That would make it all worth while. He sipped the scotch until it was gone.

Jack saw her enter the bar and give him a soft smile. He smiled back. She took a seat next to him and ordered a gin and tonic. He noticed she was looking more at her drink than him.

He wanted to tell her what had happened but she spoke first. "I met someone today."

He felt his heart seize in his chest. He couldn't lose them both.

"He's nice, a doctor." She looked at him now. "Jack, this isn't right and it can't continue. I care about you, you know I do but...you need to think of Marie and the kids. They are what is important."

"Sam..." he started but felt the words slip out of his grasp.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. You need to save your family." Sam took a slip of her drink and rose. "I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow...at work."

He nodded his head and watched her leave. He debated whether to order another scotch. No, he had work the next morning. There were people out there who needed him, who counted on him. He needed a clear head.

Jack tipped the bartender and walked out of the bar. Although it was late summer, he felt chilled to the bone. He put his hands into the pockets of his suit and started out alone. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be lost. New York bristled with activity but he ignored it all. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
